Igniz
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. Likely 7-A Name: Igniz (Igunisu) Origin: King of Fighters Gender: Male Classification: Human Martial Artist, leader of "NESTS" Age: 56 years old Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, stamina, Psychic manipulation, Mind manipulation, Telepathy, Barrier Creation, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. Likely Mountain level (easily destroyed mountains with his energy blasts) Speed: Unknown. Likely Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Average Human Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Likely Mountain level (It took the combined might of K', Kyo and Iori to defeat Igniz) Stamina: High (Fought all teams' leaders including Kyo and Iori and didn't break a sweat) Range: Average human melee range, at least several meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: A special suit Intelligence: Very skilled combatant who obtained power from the data of the King of Fighters participants during 3 tournaments and can draw power from the Milky Way galaxy. Leader and CEO of NESTS Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fast Attacks - Igniz can punch, kick and use his tendrils with high speed. * Psychokinesis - Igniz has a vast array of psychic abilities. * Telepathy - Igniz is telepathically linked to his special suit. * Tentacle Attacks - Igniz can use the tentacles of his suit to attack the opponent by commanding them telepathically to do so. * Sentience Inducement - Igniz can grant his special suit with sentience of their own. * Reflect Projectiles - His suit can reflect projectiles. * Force Fields - Igniz can create force fields, which act as shields or projectiles reflector. * Flight - Igniz is capable of flight. * Ergokinesis - Igniz can channel energy, either naturally (his own) or artificially (through his armor). * Energy Projectile - Igniz can fire a projectile of white energy. * Energy Pillar - Igniz can create several pillars of white energy. * Energy Ball - Igniz can create a powerful ball of white energy. * Energy Blast - Through his suit, he can fire a blast of white energy from each of its tentacles. * Asterokinesis - Igniz' Ergokinesis can take the form of Cosmic Manipulation, gathering energy from the universe as a source of his power. * Energy Absorption - Igniz especial suit can absorb the energy of the galaxy, as in his particular universe in which receives energy from the Milky Way to destroy his opponent. * Divine Power - Igniz' powers could also be taken as divine, heavenly-like. * Divine Empowerment - Igniz can use his divine powers to empower himself or his special suit. * Divine Energy - Igniz manipulates holy energy, using it either through himself or his special suit. It takes the form of white energy. * Magic - Igniz can use mystical abilities seen in a few games. But there are theories that he uses this ability in their particular universe invoking the crystal ball that holds the opponent, a mystical symbol can be seen on the ground when Igniz uses this ability. * Great Strength and Resistance - Igniz is shown being very strong and sturdy this skill is supposed to come from his special suit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Cosmo User Category:Game Characters Category:King Of Fighters Category:SNK Category:Final Bosses Category:Telepathy Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 7